


Leeries

by iiArgentum



Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Great Depression, Great Slump, Leeries - Freeform, M/M, Poor John, Rich sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiArgentum/pseuds/iiArgentum
Summary: John Watson is a leerie. One of the workers who lights and and douses the flames in the lamps in London in the midst of the "Great Slump". Everyday, he watches a young man pass him on his walk to work, until they at last meet.





	Leeries

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the leeries characters in Mary Poppins Returns.

Everyday, almost like clockwork, John Watson would take a moment to watch the posh young man on his way to work at the bank. He was always dressed impeccably, his chocolate curls combed neatly, leather shoes shining, and briefcase swinging at his side. John would lean against his ladder in the midst of turning off a lamp and watch the stunning man's long legs carry him to work down the street. It became almost natural taking a moment to appreciate his appearance before John would continue with his street work. He didn't think the man ever noticed him, why would he? He was just some poor leerie who happened to do the lamps on the young man's route. Covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime, John Watson was one of the victims of the "Great Slump" in London during the 1930s and certainly no match for this wealthy banker.

Until one day, John Watson was leaning over his bike, unfastening the ladder used to reach the lamps (he was quite short after all) when he heard a thud and then a grunt. He turned around to see the posh man mid-fall. Using his fast reflexes, he quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him upwards onto his feet before the man could land in a nasty puddle of dirty rainwater. Noticing the lamp post still shaking and the red mark on the man's forehead, John thought he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. He turned his head back to the man and was slightly taken back at the pale blue eyes just staring at him. John tilted his head curiously, he has never seen eyes that were that many colors but then none at once, before.

The man brushed himself off and started back on his way. He only got a few steps in before John, slightly annoyed, asked, "Not even a thank you?"

The man paused a few feet ahead of the leerie but didn't turn his back. "Why should I?" His deep baritone voice rang through the empty street.

"I could've left you to fall into the puddle below ya," John answered, swinging a leg over his bike and trying to keep up with the other man's brisk pace as he had continuing walking.

"Yes, but you didn't." The man replied, seeming to ignore the man next to him.

John circled him on his bike, stopping in front of him and nearly sending the man falling over it. "Forgetting something?" He smirked, waving the man's forgotten book in front of its owner's face.

The man snatched it back, taking his time to carefully rub the dirt off of it.

"I wouldn't recommend readin' while walking. One, you're bound to run into more lamp posts and of course, I can't be there to save ya from 'em every time, and whatever comes after one, it obscures that lovely face of yours." John talked, continuing alongside the man.

That last sentence must have meant something, and John was delighted to see a blush creep up onto the man's face. "Shouldn't you be turning off more lamps or whatnot?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Hm, the lamps can wait I suppose," John answered amicably. "What's your name, Posh Boy?"

"Please refrain from calling me Posh Boy. And if you must know, it's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Handsome name for a handsome man."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, which didn't match the smile playing on his lips. "How long are you going to keep up this insufferable flirting?"

"Oh, well if it's botherin' ya, I guess I'll have to get going."

John already turning his bike around when the man's pale, slender hand gripped his own. "No, it's alright. I," He took a breath in and out, "I actually enjoy your company." He tried for a smile that seemed way to unnatural to John. But he didn't mind.

"So, why don't you tell me some about yourself, Sherlock Holmes?" John asked, smiling at him as they continued on their way down the street.


End file.
